Forever
by funncat
Summary: Lemon* They meet they make love


I looked down at my cold hand as I was in the 10th division office. I was a damn Lieutenant now but Rangiku was drunk and I had to pull her to her division. I sat here because she still was giggling like an idiot.

She got drunk after I said only drink one shot of sake. No She had to drink the hole bottle of sake.

Then I heard the door to the office open I looked at Captain Hitsugaya I looked at him he had a new haircut his bang was larger and he had a green scarf on with his neck. He looked so hot he had grown taller than me but not by much.

He stared at Rangiku "What are you doing here" he said to me he stared at me with his beautiful turquois eyes. I looked down so I would not get lost in his eyes.

"I took Rangiku home after she got drunk" I said. "Thank you Kuchiki" he said and got closer to me blushed at him.

He looked down at me and I looked down so I could not see his body. " you can leave" he said his voice was smooth. "It's okay Caption Hitsugaya" I said and layed on the other couch. I felt sleepy carrying a tipsy girl was hard.

I looked closed my eyes and then darkness consume me into a peaceful sleep.

Toshiro pov

I looked down at Rukia her name gave me the chills down my spine. She was beautiful her long raven color hair got cut and made her look sexy. I wanted to kiss her every night before she goes to bed and Hyōrinmaru never stop begging for me to step up.

He was jealous of renji if he touched rukia head and I became jealous to. Why could I not be so care free with rukia why can't I touch her when I want?

I wanted to feel her body against me and her love me like she does her chappy. I picked her up her body was delicate and light. She felt like I could break her but I would never try. I'll kill anyone who tried to touch her.

She was not mine I thought. I wish she was mine in every way.

I walked to the manor where she lived with her brother he was so protective of his little sister and I was of her she was a delicate butterfly and I was rough and mean.

I walked up to the gates there was two guards like always. They looked at rukia "I would like to take rukia to her room" I said and looked at the guards. "We can take her Captain-"then I growled a low growl.

They gulped and looked away and opened the gate I smiled and brought her to her room. I knew that was her room because I walked in there by accident one time when I had to visit Byakuya.

I layed her down on her bed and she looked peaceful. I just wanted to see her violet eyes again. She opened them wow that was something of the heavens.

I smiled at her she looked at me wide eyed. "I brought you here rukia" I said and she gave me a soft smile. "Thank you I appreciate that" she said. I didn't want to leave her I wanted to say with rukia and hold her close and never let go.

I looked in her eyes and lean down to kiss her she was so beautiful that night and then I brushed her pink lips. I kissed her a full kiss and this felt like forever. I didn't want to stop here in the middle of are kiss I need more.

So I got on top of her and pressed her close to me and then kiss her harder she moaned at me. "Captain Hitsugaya" She said thought are kiss. "Call me Toshiro" I whispered in her ear then her breath quickened.

"Toshiro" she whispered I moaned at her. "I love how you say my name" I said and kissed her neck slowly. "Rukia do you want this" I said to rukia and bit softly as I licked her neck. I wanted to make share she was ready and I didn't pressure her.

"Yeah-h" She could barely get the words out of her mouth. Then I kissed her fingers and slipped off her uniform. She skin was soft and I loved how it felt. I put my sword to the side next to rukia and tore off my green scarf.

I kissed and kneaded her breast they were not too big for my hands but fit perfect in my palm. She pressed her closer to me. I could feel my erection grow. "Oh is that you big friend" She whispered sexily in my ear.

She took of my caption uniform but I ripped it off it didn't have time for that. She kissed my lips and ran her fingers into my hair and I smiled at rukia.

She palmed my erection thought my boxers and I took off my boxers. She touched my hard dick it was ready and it had slippery pre-cum that came off of my dick. I smiled as rukia lightly touched it and looked at the pre cum on her fingers.

She tasted it and that turned me on so bad I wanted to fuck her. She licked her slender fingers slowly. I ripped her panties off and licked her pussy to get a taste of her favor she was hiding. It was so sweet but had a slight spicy to that taste.

She looked at me thought half lidded eyes "Please Toshiro make love to me" she said I nodded and then I pushed into her. She moaned in pain and pleasure I smiled at rukia and kissed and whispered sweet nothings to her.

She rocked her hips and I thrust into her hard and fast faster each time I never had sex before but I have to say I'm pretty good at it. I felt a slow Knott form in the pit of my stomach. And I hear her cry out and then I cries as her walls of her pussy tightens on me.

I cum in her and I relex I lay next to Rukia and pet her hair as she calm down "Toshiro do you regert having sex with me" Said rukia. I looked her in her beautiful violet eyes and kissed her on her sweaty head.

"I don't regret it" I said as she slowly goes to sleep it was a crazy sight. The lice dragon that mean and cold hearted clutching rukia like life itself.

He was ready to do anything for her Fight for her love, Marriage anything if I could be with my rukia the delicate girl I will have forever.


End file.
